Darkness and Light 1:Only the start
by Maplepaw46
Summary: 5 girls die in an acciadent and are given a second chance of life as warriors! But this new chance of life comes with a prophecy that they most fulfill, or the clans might disapper forever... I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Sorry Silverkit's real name is Goldenkit. THIS IS REALLY BAD AND OLD! DON'T READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Laura POV

I ran out of the classroom door, I just couldn't wait to meet my friends at the book store so we could discuss about what happened in The Last Hope and what we thought about it personally. I felt my long, brown hair flowing in the wind as I rushed out onto the sidewalk and ran across the street to the town book store, Barns and Noble.

"Laura, it would be nice if you acually waited for us!" called out my friend Faith. I turned around to see her, Jessica, Erica, and Rosie.

"Sorry, I'm just really exiced to talk about the last book in my favorite sieris!" I replied while opening the glass door so my friends can walk in.

"Why can you beat me in running but whenever Coach Pryer says we have to run a lap on the track it takes you 6 minutes?" asked Erica. She is in my gym class and is captin of our school track team. I don't know why I sometimes can run faster than a WindClan cat and sometimes I'm super slow and moopie. We all take a seat a small round wooden table.

"Ok now everyone what did you think about The Last Hope?" asked Rosie.

"I can't believe Erin is leaving us hanging! I mean if your ending a sieris, at least put a epilodge in the book!" I replied everyone else started to agree with my statment.

"What was your favorite couple from the Omen of the Stars sieris? And what is your favorite non-offical couple Jessica?" I asked Jessica.

"Um I think it's got to be LionxCinder and then LeafXCrow because I wish they would make up fully." replied Jessica. "What about you Laura?"

I thought for about a minute or so then replied "My favorite couple was DoveXTiger and then a non-offical couple would be HollyleafXFallen Leaves" I replied after about a minute or so of talking about old prophies and the forth I mean, seriusly Erin, Firestar was the best you could do!

"Ok now what would be the next prophecy be if we were Warriors?" asked Erica.

"_When darkness returns once more the golden rays of the sun, speckled fire, and the glowing snow will bring back the light on the gentle rose's leaf._" I mumbered.

"Wow, that's really good, I don't think you created that on the top of your head!" replied Rosie. _What did I just say?_

"How did you come up with that so fast?" asked Jessica.

"Um, you know our fake warrior names, put them together. I mean when you read about 10 prophies you start to get the hang of it." I stambered.

"Ok." replied Faith.

"FIRE!" screeched a woman at he front desk as soon as Faith replied back to me. I looked over to see a fire crawling up the bookshelfs from the competor.

"OHHH!" we all screamed as we started to run to the front door. When we were only a few feet away from the door a bookshelf fell right and front of us. I jumped back and started to see fire surrond us all. We all hugged each other just like some people do in horor movies when they see a small ghoest. Smoke started to fill my lungs making me go into a coughing frinze. _NO! I can't die! I can't! _I looked at the counter when I saw a small tortishell cat between the flames. I gave when last breath when I saw darkness start to engulf my sight.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see to see my small white paws. _What ,paws? _I looked up to see a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

"Look Maplekit opened her eyes!" meowed a gray tabby with sky blue eyes who had 2 little kits by the curve of her stomach.

"Hi Maplekit welcome to ThunderClan." meowed the pale gray she-cat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your mother Dovewing and that gray tabby in the corner is Cinderheart and the silver and white cat who is currently sleeping is my sister Ivypool." meowed Dovewing. _Wait Dovewing,Cinderheart! I'm in ThunderClan! _I looked to the other sideof the den to see Bumblestripe walk into the nushury.

"Hi Dovewing, who's the kits doing?" asked Bumblestripe.

"Good, Maplekit just opened her eyes and she has your beatiful amber eyes." replied Dovewing.

"Hi Maplekit, I'm your dad Bumblestripe." meowed Bumblestripe. _Okay, 1 off I died in a fire 2 my name's Maplekit and Dovewing and Bumblestripe are my parents and 3 is that I'm in ThunderClan, What the heck is going on!_

"When do you think the other kits will open their eyes?" asked Bumblestripe as he layed down next to Dovewing.

"Soon, I mean Maplekit was kicking and thrashing around in her sleep so she probally woke up because she had a nightmare.

I looked over to each side of me to see that I have 2 other liltermates. The one to my left is pure white she-cat with pale gray ear tips and tail tip. The one to my right small tortoiseshell she-cat. After about a couple of minutes I saw the white she-cat open her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes.

"Hello Snowkit." meowed Bumblestripe. I looked at Snowkit as she gazed around the den then see shock on her face. Then I saw the tortoiseshell ,who I learned her name's Rosekit, opened her green eyes and Cinderheart's kit's open their eyes.

"I hope my kits will have at least one tom or we'll become She-Cat clan." meowed Ivypool.

"Can we go outside Dovewing?" I asked.

"Sure, I could use the sun on my fur. Cinderheart, Ivypool want to come out as well?" meowed Dovewing as she got up.

"Sure." replied Cinderheart and Ivypool. We walked out of the nushury with Rosekit and Snowkit.

"Wow!" I meowed as I saw all the warriors walking right before my very eyes. This is every Warriors fan dream come true. I saw Cinderheart walk out with her 2 kits. One was a golden she-cat with spolchs of pale ginger and amber eyes, her name's Spottedkit, and the other is a pale golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes named Goldenkit. I looked over to the medicince cat's den to see Jayfeather walk over to the fresh-kill pile. His blue sight-less eyes rested on me and he just contiuned to stare at me then he blinked, grabbed a mouse and ran back to his den.

"That's our medicince cat Jayfeather, he's a bit grumpy sometimes but he was one of the 3 with who saved us from the place of no stars." meowed Dovewing.

"You need us we'll by the nushury entrance and don't go out of camp, understand?" meowed Cinderheart.

"Yes." we all replied.

"Ok then go and have fun then!" replied Ivypool. I looked at the other kits and I pointed my tail over to the space behind the nushury where Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf used to meet. We all squeezed in the back.

"Ok, who's who?" I ask.

"My former name was Jessica." meowed Snowkit.

"My name was Faith." meowed Spottedkit.

"I was Rosie." replied Rosekit.

"Erica." meowed Silverkit.

"Laura." I meowed. "Why do you think we died and now we're warriors?"

"I honestly don't know." replied Snowkit.

"Me niether." meowed Goldenkit.

"Me 2." replied Rosekit.

"Me 3." meowed Spottedkit.

"4" I replied. I sat down._ Why are we being given a second chance?_

"Well, we can talk about this later, but let's enjoy the fact we're kits! Let's go play!" meowed Rosekit. I felt I smile on my face. I ran out into the clearing.

"Catch me if you can!" I meowed. _Maybe Rosekit's right, let's just enjoy the fact we're alive._ All I now is that we're here for a reason, a reason we'll find out together.

**I'm back, ok I need 5 good reviews to write Ch.2! Check out my other stories and remember  
Review-Favorite-Follow-and Subcribe! Peace ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The reason why

**Allegiances** ThunderClan

**Leader **Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ,mate is Squirrelflight  
**Deputy **Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with 1 white paw and green eyes, mate is Bramblestar  
**Medicine Cat **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.  
**Warriors **(toms and she-cats without kits)  
Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes, mate is Millie.  
Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom, mate is Sorreltail.  
Sorreltail- torseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Brackenfur.  
**appentice, Seedpaw**  
Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes, mate is Brightheart.  
Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger spolchs, missing one eye and mate is Cloudtail.  
**appentice, Lilypaw**  
Millie- striped gray tabby with blue eyes, mate is Graystripe.  
Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom.  
Leafpool- light brown tabby with white paws and chest with amber eyes, former medicine cat.  
**appentice, Dewpaw**  
Birchfall- light brown tabby tom, mate is Whitewing.  
Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, mate is Birchfall.  
Berrynose- cream-colored tom, mate is Poppyfrost.  
Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat.  
Mousewhisker- gray and white tom.  
Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mate is Cinderheart.  
Foxleap- reddish tabby tom, mate is Ivypool.  
Icecloud- white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**appentice, Swiftpaw**  
Toadstep- black and white tom.  
Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat.  
Brairlight- dark brown she-cat with crippled back legs.  
Blossomfall- tortiseshell and white she-cat.  
Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes, mate is Dovewing.  
Cherryfur- a ginger she-cat.  
**appentice, Amberpaw**  
Moletail- a black and white tom.  
**Queens **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Spottedkit , a golden she-kit with splochs of pale ginger has amber eyes, and Goldenkit a pale golden tabby with yellow eyes.)  
Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Maplekit a pale brown tabby she-kit with white paws,chest, and muzzle and amber eyes, Snowkit a white she-kit with gray ear tips and tail tip with bright blue eyes,and Rosekit a tortiseshell with green eyes.  
Ivypool- silver and white tabby with dark blue eyes, (mother to Firekit a bright ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes.)  
Daisy- cream colored she-cat from horse-place.  
**Apperntices **(cats at least 6 moons old training to be warriors)  
Seedpaw- a very pale ginger tom.  
Lilypaw- a dark brown tabby she-cat with white patchs.  
Dewpaw- pale blue/gray tom with amber eyes.  
Swiftpaw- white tom with blue eyes.  
Amberkit- ginger tabby with amber eyes  
**Elders **(former warriors and queens now retired)  
Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom.  
Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

* * *

Maplekit POV

It has been 6 moons since we woke up to see me and my friends turned into warriors. Ivypool gave birth to one tom who's name is Firekit and is a clone of Firestar but instead of green eyes he has light blue eyes 2 moons ago. I ran out of the nushury chasing after Rosekit. I looked towards the medicince cat den to see Jayfeather just at me and the rest of my friends as we played. I stopped and Snowkit tackled me down to the ground. _Why is Jayfeather always watching us? Does he know that we're really two-legs?_  
"You okay Maplekit, you seem a bit out of it today?" asked Snowkit as she just off me and I shook the dirt of my fur.  
"I'm fine it's just that Jayfeather is always staring at us." I replied as I look to see Jayfeather running back into his den.  
"Hey guys, Sandstorm is going to be telling us a story about the Great battle with the Dark Forest!" meowed Firekit as he ran over to the eleders' den.  
"Come on guys, let's go!" moewed Rosekit as she went inside the den and I followed her. I sat down next to Goldenkit and Spottedkit.  
"Ok kits, I'm going to tell you about the Great Battle agianiest the Dark Forest that happened only about 4 seasons ago." meowed Sandstorm who was laying down in front of us kits.  
"Okay let me tell you about the battle ending, Yellowfang just killed her son, Brockenstar-" meowed Sandstorm. I remembered reading about it, I was in my math class and I just finished a test and I kept shaking and everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. I look at Sandstorm but her face and everything else was fading away.  
"Sandstorm, what's happening!?" I yolwed. I soon saw a bunch of other cats both living and dead. I saw Hawkfrost walk into the camp. I look to my paws to see I didn't have any. _I'm invisable.  
_"The battle's over," growled Firestar.  
"Not for him, I found him in the forest trying to run back to his clanmates." meowed Bramblestar as he followed him into the camp.  
"Let me return to my clan." meowed Hawkfrost while glaring at Brambleclaw.  
"YOU KILLED HOLLYLEAF!" yolwed Ivypool as she sprang towards Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost pushed her aside.  
"NO!" I looked over to see Dovewing trying to reach her sister but Firestar was in her way.  
"Let Ivypool settle this." ordered Firestar.  
"But he might kill her!" choked out Dovewing. I saw Hawkfrost and Ivypool fight.  
"You murderer! Liar! Betrayer!" yolwed Ivypool as she contiuned to fight Hawkfrost. Then Hawkfrost pinned her to the ground.  
"You're the traitor and this time I will kill you." growled Hawkfrost.  
"No you won't!" yolwed Brambleclaw as he lunged at Hawkfrost and sunk his teeth into his neck and a snap rong out all around the camp.  
"Kits, it's time to head over to your nests." _What I don't remember that happening in the book? _I blink my eyes but instead of seeing the camp I saw moss in my eyes.  
"What the-" I mumbered.  
"Maplekit, are you okay?" rasped Sandstorm as the rest of the kits walked out of the den.  
"I'm fine, but-" I replied as I got up.  
"But what?" meowed Dovewing as I turned around to see her by the entrance of the den.  
"Nothing..." I stammered as I rushed out of the den to see Jayfeather walk up to the fresh-kill pile and stare at me I run into the nurshury to see my friends stare at me.  
"What happened to you? As soon as Sandstorm started telling us the story you fell into the moss with your wide open." asked Snowkit.  
"I'll tell you guys tomorrow." I replied to see Dovewing run over to Jayfeather.  
"Okay then, good night." meowed Rosekit. Everyone else closed their eyes I creeped out of the den and went to the medicince's cat den to see Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze.  
"Why are you always looking at Lionblaze's and my kits?" asked Dovewing.  
"Can't I look at kits without it being a crime." meowed Jayfeather.  
"I know your lying because you always say this when ThunderClan gets more kits 'oh great now we have more annoying kits.'" meowed Lionblaze. I let a little giggle escape my mouth. They all turned around towards my direction but I quickly ran into the den and and hide in 1 of the bottom holes where some herbs are stored.  
"Fine I was lying, but I don't think you'll like the reason why I'm always watching them." meowed Jayfeather.  
"Spill it Jayfeather, I won't be mad, but I will be if you don't tell me about my kits!" meowed Dovewing as she digged her claws into the ground.  
"The reason why is because-" meowed Jayfeather but his voice became fainter and fainter. _Not agian!_ I saw I was standing by Spottedkit, Snowkit, Rosekit, and Goldenkit. A voice was echoing all around us.  
"_When darkness returns once more, the golden rays of the sun, speckled fire and the glowing snow will bring back the light on the rose's leaf_."  
"Wake up Maplekit." meowed a voice while pradding me in the side.  
"What-" I asked groggly. I look up to see Dovewing and Lionblaze staring at me with concern.  
"What were you doing spying on us!?" hissed Jayfeather. I didn't answer.  
"Will, I'll take you back to your nest." meowed Dovewing.  
"No, let me talk to her with Lionblaze while you check to make sure that all the rest of the kits are sleeping." meowed Jayfeather. Dovewing sighed and walked over into the nurshury.  
"Okay, first off what do you know?" asked Lionblaze. I looked up at him.  
"I know about a prophecy, or I think it is." I replied.  
"What is the prophecy?" asked Jayfeather.  
"When darkness returns once more, the golden rays of the sun, speckled fire, and the glowing snow will bring back the light on the rose's light." I meowed.  
"How do you know this?" asks Lionblaze.  
"When I think fell over I saw me, Spottedkit, Snowkit, Rosekit and Goldenkit and a voice was saying it." I meowed. I saw Lionblaze and Jayfeather look at each other.  
"We believe you and your friends are in that prophecy." meowed Jayfeather finally. I look outside at the stars. _Is this why I'm here, given a second chance of life, to fulfill a prophecy?_

**I'm back and this time I'll need 6 good reviews to write Ch.3! Also guess what my favorite book in the Warriors sieris is and if you get it right you get to pick Goldenkit's warrior name! (If u get it right, I'll pm you so check ur pm least often after you guess because if you don't reply by 2 weeks after I send it too you, I'll go to the person who got it right next.) I'll give you a clue, one of my favorite warrior couple is starred in it! Now go! Remember Review-Favorite-Follow- and Subcribe! Peace! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Appentices and news

Chapter 3: Appentices and News.

Only last night I learned there is a prophecy about me and my friends, even though it's felt like a million years. Last night I kept dreaming about me and some dark gray tabby tom with bright blues eyes and I bunch of other things.  
_I'm in the forest at night-time running, I felt my heart beating really fast. I must get to him. I reach the border with ShadowClan and see a dark form running towards me. I run even faster, I needed him in my life. I rub my muzzle agianest his and I let a purr escape my throat.  
"I missed you." I meowed.  
"It's only been 2 days since the Gathering." replied the tom who smelled of the pine needles and mice.  
"I know, but it's just that-"  
"I know, but don't worry we'll be together no matter what." replied the tom. Then the land formed into the forest by the lake and when I looked up I regonized the Ancient Oak. It's just looks like I pictured it. I see Spottedkit up on the top of a tree.  
"GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO FALL WITH THE TREE!" yolwed Leafpool who was next to me.  
"I can't ,I'll make it fall on you guys!" replied Spottedkit while gigging her claws deeper into the branch she is on. I saw to my horror as the tree started to sway with the wind towards us.  
"JUMP SPOTTEDPAW!" yolwed Hazeltail. I saw it fall down and with out thinking I rush under the tree and try to lift it up so Spottedpaw/kit could jump off safely then it landed on my left hind leg and pain spread through-out my whole leg.  
_I opened my eyes to see it is sun-high and Goldenkit is prodding me with her paw.  
"What!" I meow as I get up and start to lick the moss out of my fur.  
"We're becoming appentices today, Dovewing and Cinderheart said we have to get ready." meowed Snowkit as she was being groomed by Dovewing.  
"I remember when I was becoming an appentice." meowed Dovewing.  
"Why can't I be an appentice Ivypool!" complained Firekit.  
"Cause the warrior code says we have to wait until a kit is 6 moons old." replied Ivypool.  
"Come here Maplekit your a complete mess!" meowed Dovewing she started licking me.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come under the High-ledge for a clan meeting!" yolwed Bramblestar.  
"Come on guys!" Snowkit meowed as she ran out.  
"What am I going to do with you guys?" meowed Cinderheart as we raced out to see all the clan cats looking at us. I look at Lionblaze and Cinderheart who had their tails entwined with big smiles on their faces, but when I looked at Dovewing and Bumblestripe who were next to each other, Bumblestripe had pride in his eyes but I saw some saddness in Dovewing's eyes when she looked into my amber eyes. _Why is she sad?_  
"Maplekit, Spottedkit,Snowkit,Rosekit, and Goldenkit have reached their 6 moon and are ready to become appentices. Until the day you become warriors Maplekit will be called Maplepaw..." meowed Bramblestar but basicly we all got the new suffix 'paw'.  
"Maplepaw your mentor will be Leafpool. I hope Leafpool will pass down all she knows on to you!" yolwed Brablestar. "Leafpool, you are ready to take on an appentice. You have recieved wonderful training from Cinderpelt and I hope you pass on your wisdom and strength onto Maplepaw." I walked up to Leafpool and we touched noses. Basicly Rosepaw got Blossumfall, Snowpaw Whitewing, Spottedpaw Hazeltail, and Goldenpaw got Squirrelflight.  
"MAPLEPAW ROSEPAW SNOWPAW SPOTTEDPAW GOLDENPAW!" chanted the clan. After evryone was done I walked over to Leafpool.  
"Can we go explore the terrioties with the rest?!" I meowed.  
"Sure!" replied Leafpool as the rest of my freiends walked over. We walked out of camp and entered the forest. I see a squirrel eating a nut a couple of feet away from us.  
"Ok, here's the Ancient Oak." meowed Squirrelflight. "This is where me, Bramblestar, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt and Mistystar stayed for the night whe we were exploring the lake territories now you see the pine trees next to our territory-" contiuned Squirrelflight but I already knew the territories.  
"Hey, Maplepaw see that squirrel over there, I'm going to catch it." whispered Spottedpaw.  
"I don't think that's a good idea Spo-" started Rosepaw but Spottedpaw wa already doing the hunter's crouch and was creeping up on the squirrel but she stepped on a twig and SNAP. The squirrel went up the tree I looked up to see Spottedpaw climbing the tree. She missed the squirrel but now she's on the top of the tree.  
"SPOTTEDPAW, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THE TREE'S GOING TO FALL! I mean look at the roots, they're barley in the ground!" yolwed Rosepaw.  
"She's right, SPOTTEDPAW JUMP!" meowed Whitewing.  
"No, I'll fall and hurt myself like Cinderheart did." replied Spottedpaw. I saw that the wind (like on cue) started to pick up and the tree started to sway a bit.  
"GET DOWN FROM THERE, OR YOU'RE GOING TO FALL WITH THE TREE!" yolwed Leafpool. _Wait, isn't this what happened in my dream.  
_"No, I'll just make tree fall on you guys!" yolwed Spottedpaw as she digged her claws into the branch she's on. I saw as the tree started to fall in like slow motion. _I've got to buy Spottedpaw some time so she can safley jump off the tree! _I quickly dived near the base of the tree and I lifted the tree up. I felt someone next to me helping me lift the tree. Then the cat just seemed to disappered and then I felt the tree fall. I try to run but it landed on my left hind leg, pain spread all through out me and then everything turned back and that's all I remember.

* * *

**Spottedpaw POV**  
"NOOO!" I yolwed. I was next to my mentor, Hazeltail and I was shaking. I look at the base of the tree to see blood start to trikle onto the tree. I was shaking. _This is all my fault! I should of listened to Rosepaw! _  
"Appentices, go back to camp tell them what happened and we need help!" meowed Whitewing. I nodded and ran towards camp with my friends.  
"HELP HELP!" I yolwed, stopping what everyone was doing.  
"Where's your mentor's?" asked Thornclaw.  
"The more important question is where is my kit!" yolwed Dovewing.  
"A tree fell on her and we need help to get the tree off her!" Rosepaw yolwed. I looked towards the medicince cat's den to see Brairlight have the saddiest look on her face.  
"How big is the tree?" asked Bramblestar as he jumped off the High-Ledge and walked towards us.  
"It was the Ancient Oak." Snowpaw replied. I heard mumbers saying she has to be dead.  
"HELP!" I yolwed.  
"All the warriors, come with me!" yolwed Bramblestar as he headed out of camp. I started to run after him to be stopped by Cinderheart.  
"Go to Jayfeather, I bet you guys are in deep stress." meowed Cinderheart as she pushed me away from the entrance.  
"Come guys." meowed Brairlight as she pointed with her head towards the medicince cat's den. I walk towards the medicince cat's den with my head down. I lay down near the entrance of the den and started to cry. _I never cry , but right now I should because I could of killed one of my best friends!  
_"What were you thinking!?" hissed Jayfeather after Brairlight told him what happened.  
"That's not nice Jayfeather! She didn't know the tree would fall!" hissed Snowpaw as she digged her claws into the ground.  
"You should hold your tongue Snowpaw!" growled Jayfeather. I crawled away.  
"Jayfeather, it was their first day out of camp! I mean remember when you fell off the side of the gorge!" hissed Brairlight. I heard Jayfeather mumber something under his breathe then grabbed some poppy seeds out of one of the shelves on side of the cave and dropped some in front of me.  
"Eat them." meowed Jayfeather. I simily pushed them. He simly left them there and gave everyone but Brairlight poppy seeds. I looked towards the entrance of the camp for about 20 mnutes when I saw Lionblaze holding a brown blob in his mouth.  
"Stay here!" ordered Jayfeather as he went out and examined Maplepaw.  
"Don't worry, I mean Jayfeather's a great medicince cat once you ignore the hissing and snapping." meowed Brairlight. I knew that because I know he just acts like that because he's Crowfeather's son.  
"So is she alive Jayfeather?" asked Bumblestripe.  
"Yes, but she won't be unless she gets in my den or she'll just bleed to death, like Hollyleaf." mumbered Jayfeather. Lionblaze quickly picked Mpalepaw back up and ran into the medicine cat's den and placed Maplepaw down in the middle of the medicince's cat den.  
"What do you need Jayfeather?" asked Brightheart as she rushed over towards the herb storage.  
"Cobwebs, Marigold-" contiuned Jayfeather as he grabbed the herbs from Brightheart and quickly went to work. I saw Maplepaw. You could hardly tell she's a brown tabby because all over her pelt was dried blood.  
"Brairlight, can you clean up Maplepaw." asked Jayfeather.  
"Yes Jayfeather." replied Brairlight as she started to lick Maplepaw. I couldn't take looking at Maplepaw like this when I know it's my fault. _'What were you thinking!?'_I ate the poppy seeds and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
~-~

I woke up to see Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather all around Malpepaw.  
"She shouldn't of gotten hurt, I mean what about the prophecy!" whispered Jayfeather.  
"The _prophecy_! What about my kit!" hissed Dovewing. "I mean, there's more to their lives than the prophecy!" _Prophecy?  
_"There is no life changing damage. All she has is a brocken left hind leg and some minor cuts." mumbered Jayfeather.  
"That's impossable, Brairlight can't walk now when a tree only about half the size of Maplepaw's tree!" meowed Lionblaze.  
"I has anything strange happen with the rest of the kits?" asked Dovewing.  
"Nope, but I noticed when I examined Maplepaw she had her paw on her leg and kept whispering things like herbs, pain, and heal." answered Jayfeather.  
"Wait, I want to try something." meowed Jayfeather as he unsheathed his paw and slang it at Dovewing face.  
"sssshhhhhhh." she hissed. Jayfeather pulled Maplepaw's left front paw on Dovewing's scrach.  
"OOOOHHHHHHH! Wait, it the pain's all gone." meowed Dovewing. Jayfeather put Maplepaw's down, when I looked up where the cut was it was just skin.  
"O my starclan." whispered Lionblaze.  
"Now, we have to figure out the rest of their powers because if this falls into the wrong paws, we're doomed." meowed Dovewing. I quickly closed my eyes. _I can't believe that we have powers, or am I going to be like Hollyleaf. StarClan be with us!  
"When darkness returns once more, the golden rays of the sun, speckled fire, and the glowing snow will bring light on the rose's leaf.  
_**OMG, Spottedpaw found out! Okay, what is Spottedpaw's power going to be, is one of friends going to be like Hollyleaf? You'll have to find out! (and why am I talking like a TV host?) Ok people REVIEW AND TRY TO GUESS WHAT SPOTTY'S POWER IS! Peace! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Powers and the Gathering

**Ok guys Cinderstar337 won the trivia. My favorite book is Twilight from the New Prophecy siries, because my favorite warrior cat couple is Leafpool and Crowfeather (BUG OFF NIGHTFART!). Also I read some other human-to-warrior fanfics and I noticed most of the stories had the girls die from being ran over by a car (yes I read most of them because I'm a really fast reader).But anyway Chapter!**

* * *

Maplepaw POV

It's been 2 weeks since my accident with the tree. Apperantly Spottedpaw knows that we are in a prophecy and she told the rest of gang. The Gathering is tonight and me and my friends were chosen execpt for Spottedpaw because she did the "tree climbing stunt".  
"Ok, if we're in this prophecy, what is our power?" asked Rosepaw as we were in the appentice's den because we have been working our butts off in training today, espically me because Leafpool wants me to catch up with everyone else so I we can all become warriors together.  
"Well I over heard that Maplepaw has the power to heal-" meowed Spottedpaw.  
"What, how do you know that but I don't!" I meowed as I shifted by position so I'm not on my back leg. It recovered but you know about some bruises and cuts healing can hurt!  
"Do you really think that you can be crushed by a 1000 pound tree and not be dead or like Brairlight!" whispered Rosepaw.  
"True, ok so I apparently have the power to heal and see glimpes of the future and past." I replied.  
"See the future and past!" meowed Snowpaw.  
"Yes because the night before the acciedent I saw myself get crushed." I mumbred.  
"If you knew you were going to get hurt then why did you did you go under the tree?" asked Rosepaw.  
"Cause I didn't know I saw the future!" I replied.  
"Ok, so back to the 'our powers' topic now please, what do you think of our indivacial powers are?" asked Snowpaw. _Even when she's a cat she's always going to be the one who keeps us in line. _  
"How about we go to the combat feild feild first. Spottedpaw take on me." I meowed as I got up and faced Spottedpaw.  
"I don't know, I'm afird I'll hurt you again!" meowed Spottedpaw.  
"Come on, we need to find out what your power is!" Goldenpaw meowed.  
"Go!" I meowed as Spottedpaw pounced on me. She ran back and forth trying to confuse me then I couldn't see or hear.  
"Stop!" I meowed. Spottedpaw stopped.  
"I know what her power is, she can make her opponent blind and deaf." I contiued as my visoned and hearing came back to normal.  
"Sweet!" meowed Spottedpaw as she sat next to Goldenpaw.  
"Ok, up next is Goldenpaw." replied Snowpaw as Goldenpaw came up to me. I flicked my tail as a singal to start. Goldenpaw rushed up to me like lightning and slashed me with a sheathed paw making me fall to the ground. I get back up to see her keep hitting me while running in a circle around me super fast.  
"Goldenpaw, you can stop now we know your power, it feels like being in the fire all over again!" coughed Rosepaw as Goldenpaw stopped running and started jumping up and down saying "Yeah!" I put my tail in her mouth making her stop doing her little happy dance.  
"Sorry." whispered Goldenpaw as I take out my tail from her mouth and she sits back with Spottedpaw. I point my tail at Rosepaw signaly her to come battle with me.  
"Go." meowed Snowpaw. I jump on top of Rosepaw and she seemed to ran away because I hit my nest.  
"ow!" I meowed as I got up slowing then shake sand out of my fur.  
"Rosepaw, where are you?" asked Goldenpaw. I looked around the den, but I couldn't see her anywhere!  
"I'm right here!" said a squecky voice. I looked around the den agian but I could find the source of the voice.  
"Look at your paw Maplepaw!" said the voice. I looked at my paws to see a 3 inch high version of Rosepaw.  
"OMG!" meowed Snowpaw as I put Rosepaw on the floor.  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
"I don't know, you were coming towards me and I got scared then POP, I shronk." meowed Rosepaw.  
"Do you know how to make yourself go back to normal?" I asked then Rosepaw shook her head. I let a sigh come out of my mouth.  
"How about you try to think about your normal self?" meowed Spottedpaw.  
"K." replied Rosepaw. She closed her eyes then POP, she was back to normal.  
"You can sit down now." I meowed as I pointed my tail to the spot next to Goldenpaw and they started to talk to each other.  
"Snowpaw, your the last one come on up." I meowed. We went to the pounce position then Snowpaw came up and slashed me with a sheathed paw and I felt myself fly across the den and hit the den wall.  
"Ow.." I complained as I got up very slowly. Pain shot through my whole body.  
"You k Maplepaw?" asked Snowpaw she rushed over as I fell to the ground.  
"I'm fine." I coughed out. I saw Dovewing run to the entrance of the den and run in.  
"What are you doing, the Gathering's tonight!" meowed Dovewing. I saw her face fading away. _A vision is the last thing I need right now! I saw a older verison of myself with the dark gray tabby tom._  
_"I know we shouldn't be seeing each other, but I can't stand living with out you!" meowed the tom.  
"No borders or medicine cat code can keep us apart." I saw myself meow. Wait the tom is of ShadowClan and a medicne cat!  
"I love you Mapleleaf!" confessed the tom.  
"I love you too Stormfur!" I saw us nuzzle each other then I heard a voice in my ear.  
"This could rip you apart..."_

I open my eyes to see Jayfeather prodding me in the side.  
"Wake up, we need to talk then you go to the Gathering." meowed Jayfeather as I sat up to only feel a small ache.  
"Ok, how did you find out?" meowed Jayfeather as he gazed his sight-less eyes over me and my friends who they and Lionblaze and Dovewing were in the den.  
"I iver heard you guys talking about Maplepaw's healing power and I had to tell Goldenpaw, Snowpaw and Rosepaw!" replied Spottedpaw.  
"Ok, they said they were trying to figure out what their powers are." meowed Dovewing.  
"Do you know your powers are?" asked Jayfeather. As if on cue Bramblestar yolwed that it is time to leave for the Gathering.  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow!" hissed Jayfeather as he rushed out to join the rest of our clanmates who are going to the Gathering.  
"Tell me about the Gathering when you get back ok?" asked Spottedpaw.  
"Sure." we all replied in unison as Spottedpaw rushed off to the appentices den.

* * *

**At the Gathering...  
**I looked around the clearing to see cats grooming each other and gossiping. _This is AWESOME! _  
"LET THE GATHERING BEGIN!" yolwed Rowanstar. Basicly they have got no news besides from that they got a new medince cat appentice, Stormpaw who I saw in my vision. RiverClan got new wariors, same with WindClan, and blah blah. I looked over to the medicine cat's circle to see the dark tabby tom talking to Jayfeather. Finally the leaders were done talking and I saw the tom walk over to me.  
"Hi, I'm Stormpaw." meowed the tom.  
"Maplepaw." I meowed.  
"I heard, I couldn't help but see that you were staring at me."  
"I'm sorry-" I stambered. _Wait why am I_ _stambering?!_  
"No it's ok, that's not the reason why I came over here."  
"Why is it then?" I asked. I saw him gaze at his paws.  
"It's because I couldn't help but hear what happened with you and the Ancient Oak." If my cheecks could turn red they would turn red right now.  
"I'm fine, well aboulsy!" I meowed as he gave little chuckle.  
"ThunderClan it's time to leave!" yolwed Bramblestar.  
"Well, um bye! See at the next Gathering!" I meowed as I walked over to my clanmates.  
"How about in 5 days by the border?" whispered Stormpaw. I nod my head then I go over and walk home to ThunderClan and all I could think was Stormpaw. His blue eyes I could swim to drown in. _What am I thinking!? I mean I have a prophecy to fulfill and he's a medicine cat and we're in different clans! But what's the worse that can happen if I did fall in love with him? _I shook the thought from my head as I went into my nest and started to fall asleep but all I dreamed about was Stormpaw.

**OMG, Maplepaw's falling in love! Thanks for all the reviews guys and sorry if this is bad, I kinda rushed through it. Remember Review-Favorite-Follow-Subcribe ;D PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 4: The meeting sorry its short

Stormpaw POV  
I ran to the border of ShadowClan terriotry to see a dark form resting on a rock.  
"Sol, I have done what you have asked me to do." I meowed as Sol came out of the shadows to reveal his torseshell fur and his dog tooth collar.  
"Who are the cats who are destined to destory me." rasped Sol as he played a fell bones that were pilled on the floor.  
"I think a cat named Maplepaw, is one of them." I replied as I sat down.  
"Why do you think so?" asked Sol.  
"Because I heard only a matter of days ago a tree fell on her and she has no injury at all." I replied as I started to think about her. Her soft silky brown fur, her warm amber eyes...  
"SNAP OUT OF IT! Do you want your clan to be destoried!" snapped Sol.  
"No, what do I have to do now?"  
"Get her trust, it's the only way to know who how the others are! Then we'll send some of our cats in poseing as loners and BAM, we get the clans!" contuined Sol.  
"But you promise that no ShadowClan blood will be spilled?" I asked.  
"Yes." promised Sol.  
"Ok, I'll be back in 2 moons." I meowed as I got up and left to ShadowClan._ I just hope Maplepaw doesn't get killed! What am I thinking, the clan comes first._

* * *

Maplepaw POV  
I was in the forest near ShadowClan terrioty learning the hunter's crouch.  
"Ok, this is the hunter's crouch." meowed Leafpool as she went into the hunter's crouch that I've only read about 2 million times in the books. I look to my left to see a mouse nibbling on a nut about 2 fox-lengths away from me. I point my tail at the mouse silenceing Leafpool. I creep up on the mouse and when I was only an inch from the mouse I took a step closer and SNAP! I stepped on a twig and the mouse ran away.  
"Fox-dung!" I cursed as I kicked some leaves.  
"It's okay, every warrior makes that mistake at least once." resurred Leafpool as she put her tail on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I guess your right." I mumbered as I got up and started to walk back to camp. We have been traning for about 2 hours in battle training and then we went to hunting training. But the bright side is that I get to see Stormpaw tonight. I felt a smile start to streach across my face.  
"Hey Maplepaw!" meowed Spottedpaw as she bounced over to me.  
"Hey." I replied as I pulled a thrush from the fresh-kill pile.  
"So, how was training?" asked Snowpaw as we sat next to her. I took a bite out of the thrush as I looked up at the sun. _Man it's already sun-down! How will I get out of camp to see Stormpaw? could probaly can get out through the same tunnel Leafpool used when she was meeting Crowfeather in Twilight...  
_"Maplepaw? Maplepaw?" asked Rosepaw as she prodded me in the side.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"We asked you if you saw any glimpes of the future recentaly?" asked Spottedpaw. I shook my head which was a total lie. I seen visions of me and Stormpaw, but I choose not to tell the rest of the gang.  
"Come on time to go to bed!" meowed Leafpool as she hussled us into the den. I looked outside to see a slice of moon in the sky. I went into my nest and closed my eyes but I opened them a bit to see when everycat has gone to their den. After about 20 minutes I crawled out of my nest and went to the back of the medicince cat's den. I saw a pile of rocks where I'm guessing the tunnel is. I quietly move the rock and I climb up the tunnel. I felt the rocky walls touching my fur and when I got out I shook the dirt out of my fur and headed to ShadowClan terriorty. As I walked I tried to make no noise. I finally reached the border and I sat down and waited for Stormpaw. Finally I see a dark form running towards me.  
"Hey" I meowed as I ran towards him.  
"Hey." replied Stormpaw. "So what do you want to do?" asked Stormpaw. I look over at a pine tree about 20 feet from us.  
"Race you over there!" I meowed as I pointed my tail the tree.  
"Sure. Ready-Set-GO!" meowed Stormpaw. After he said go we were pelting over to the tree. I finally reach the tree about a heartbeat before Stormpaw.  
"Man, are you sure your not a WindClan cat?" panted out Stormpaw. I smiled in a reply.  
"Maplepaw, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" asked Stormpaw as we sat down by the tree.  
"Um, sure ask away." I meowed.  
"Why were you at the Gathering only a half a moon after the Ancient Oak fell on you?" asked Stormpaw. I felt my heart stop. _Why would he want to know that!?  
_"I don't know, I wake to Jayfeather telling me the only injury I had was a broken hind leg." I stumbered.  
"Ok." replied Stormpaw.  
"How about we go to sleep." I meowed as I got up after Stormpaw asked me like 100 questions about my acciedent and my friends. We built a nest under some tree roots and curled up together and fell asleep. I woke up to Stormpaw prodding me in the side.  
"What?" I mumbered as I looked up to see the creamy sky, a sign that dawn was coming. I got up and got some moss out of y fur.  
"Bye." I meowed to Stormpaw as I walked back to the ThunderClan camp.  
"Bye." replied Stormpaw as he disappered in the bushs. I ent through the tunnel, put the rocks back to the way they were and went in my nest and pretend I was asleep.  
"Morning Maplepaw." yawned Snowpaw as she streched.  
"Morning." I replied.  
"How did you sleep?" asked Snowpaw.  
"Good." I replied. _I think I can do this, meet with Stormpaw, but why did he ask so many questions? _I shook the thought away. Stormpaw was a good cat. I smiled as I thought about us 2 together forever.  
**HELLO! Sorry I havn't been updating as often because school is starting soon so yeah.. The winner of my contest is Spottedfire7 because she was the only one who entered( D: ) so she's apper later in the story! ;D So remember Rview-Favorite-Follow- and Subcribe! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 7: Someone now knows

Maplepaw POV  
I was training with Leafpool and Snowpaw and Whitewing. It's been 2 weeks since my 1st meeting with Stormpaw and we've been meeting every 2 nights.  
"Maplepaw, are you ok, your walking around like a zombie?" whispered Snowpaw as she licked her paw.  
"I'm not! I'm fine!" I meowed as I digged my claws in the ground. I narrowed by eyes. _Why does Snowpaw have to know everything!_  
"Sorry, you've been such a grump lately, you even make Jayfeather look like a queen talking to her kit!" replied Snowpaw as she thomped her paw in the sand. I hiss at her then I stormed off to the other side of the training hollow. I saw a gray form come towards me. I blinked my eyes to see Dewpaw sit next to me.  
"Hey." meowed Dewpaw. I looked of to ShadowClan territory. I wish I could stay with Stormpaw forever.  
"If you don't want to talk then you can just tell me!" meowed Dewpaw as I just relized he was trying to talk to me.  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff." I replied as I look at Dewpaw.  
"What kind of stuff?" asked Dewpaw as he shifted his position. _I can't tell anyone about Stormpaw, think of something else Laura..  
_"Training, I mean it seems to get harder by the day." I meowed. _That sounds good.  
_"O yeah, that reminds me. Guess what!" meowed Dewpaw as he started smiling.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm having my warrior assiment tomorrow!" squeled Dewpaw.. I prod him in the side with my paw and that makes him stop smiling, not really.  
"Ow, what was that for!?" asked Dewpaw as he started to prod me with his paw.  
"Because you were squeling like a kit!" I replied as I contiuned to prod Dewpaw until we start chasing each other around the sandy hollow. I look to Snowpaw have a smile on her face and a look of understanding. _Now what's she thinking now! _I felt myself pinned to the ground. I looked up to see Dewpaw smiling at me.  
"I thought you were smarter than this." meowed Dewpaw. I slathed my sheathed paw at Depaw's face and we started chasing each other.  
"I see that you guys are done for the day." meowed Leafpool as she sat back up and headed towards us.  
"Ok." I cheered as Snowpaw went up to me.  
"It's ok, I know you've been so grumpy." meowed Snowpaw.  
"Why?" I asked as my heart started to beat really fast. _How does she know about Stormpaw!  
_"You like like Dewpaw." whispered Snowpaw.  
"Wait, what!" I replied.  
"I know you, you're being grumpy because you are thinking about him all the time, but don't worry your secrets safe with me." meowed Snowpaw as we entered camp. Tonight I'm meeting with Stormpaw agian and I really am exiced. I saw Rosepaw,Spottedpaw and Goldenpaw talking to each other and when they see me they smile. I grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and headed over to them.  
"O my StarClan, why didn't you tell us that you liked Dewpaw!" meowed Spottedpaw.  
"Wait what! How do you guys know that!?" I meowed as I sat down.  
"It's all over camp! I wonder what your kits would look like!" replied Goldenpaw as she started chatting with Rosepaw. _Why do people think I like DEWPAW! We are just friends, I love Stormpaw!_ Before I knew it was night and it's time to do the normal rotiune but I didn't know that I had a vistor.

* * *

Snowpaw POV  
I couldn't go to sleep when I saw Maplepaw get up and creep out of the den. I could tell Maplepaw is hiding something. I get up and creep after her. I saw her sneak up the tunnel behind the medicince cat's den and then go up it. I go after her and I felt dirt get all up in my white fur. _Dang it! _I stop at the top to make sure to know where Maplepaw's going and I see her head to Shadowclan territory. _Why the heck is she going to Shadowclan territory! _I follow after her and I finally see Maplepaw stop at the border of Shadowclan and sat down. After about 5 minutes a dark gray tabby with blue eyes shows up with a rose in his mouth and rub his muzzle agianest Maplepaw's. _WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING! _Then I hear a purr escape both of their mouths. I saw the tom drop the flower and the ground.  
"Hey Stormpaw." purred Maplepaw as she started playig her paws.  
"It's Stormfur now." replied Stormfur as Maplepaw purred and rubbed her muzzle agianest his agian. _HE'S A MEDICINE CAT TOO!_ I digged my claws into the ground but I crushed a leaf which cause them to look in my diraction but I rushed into a bush.  
"What was that!?" asked Maplepaw as she shrunk back.  
"Don't worry, if it's an animal I'll protect you." meowed Stormfur as he put his tail around Maplepaw and slid out his claws. Maplepaw relaxed then entwined her tail with his. I saw them soon crawl under some tree roots then crawl up and go to sleep with Stormfur's tail around Maplepaw.

I woke up to see the dawn light start to creep up the sky. I saw Stormfur wake up Maplepaw the they rubbed their muzzles agian then they head out to their camps. I went up to Maplepaw and I tackled her.  
"What the-" gasped Maplepaw as I put my paw over her mouth.  
'What the heck were you doing with a SHADOWCLAN MEDICINE CAT!" I asked as I removed my paw from her mouth but Maplepaw pushed me off of her.  
"I LOVE HIM!" yolwed Maplepaw as she started to run towards camp.  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ALL FORBIDDEN LOVES DON'T END WELL!" I screamed back as I chased after Maplepaw. _I always knew Maplepaw loves seriosly, but serius enough to break her loyalty to her clan! _I chased her into the tunnel and watched her place the rocks the same why they were before.  
"I'll deal with you later." I replied as I got in my nest and tried to go back to sleep, but all I could think is Maplepaw betraying her clan by seeing that Shadowclan medicine cat! _What should I do?  
_**I'M ALIVE PEOPLE! ;D Sorry for this chapter being a bit bad (or a lot) but I really want to know what u think about the plot so for and about Stormfur and who's that tortseshell cat from the last chappie thing. I have the whole plot planned out and I gave some of it to Spottedfire7 and she says it's good so I'll try to update as much as possable before school starts! Remember Review-Favorite-Follow-Subribe! PEACE! ;D**


	7. Chapter 8: Murder and hearts are broken

Stormfur POV  
I was heading over to the border to tell Sol of what I know but I feel as if I was cutting my heart out as I'm starting to say Maplepaw's secret's but I'm sure her siblings and her friends are the 5. I saw Sol sitting on a rock talking to someone with a pure black pelt expect for his front left brown which is amber.  
"When are we going to attack Sol?" asked the black cat as he licked his amber paw.  
"In about 3 moons when we get our cats in and they murder the 5." rasped Sol.  
"Which clan will we attack first?" asked the tom.  
"Hello Sol." I meowed as I stepped out of the bush I was in.  
"Hello Stormfur, I'll talk to you later Orangefoot." meowed Sol as Orangefoot went off to a clearing where I knew Bloodclan's camp is.  
"What news did you get Stormfur?" asked Sol.  
"That her friends and siblings are the 5, but I don't know there names though." I meowed. _I hate this, you have to be loyal to your clan! But what about Maplepaw?  
_"Well then find out their names then! Man, you can be a pile of dung sometimes." hissed Sol.  
"Fine, but Shadowclan will not be attacked right?" I asked as I walked over to the border. I saw Sol hesitate. _Why is he hesitating?  
_"Promise." replied Sol as he was smiling. I quickly walked out of the clearing but I hide in the bush I was in eariler. I saw Orangefoot walk back with Sol.  
"So Sol, which clan will we attack first?" asked Orangefoot.  
"Shadowclan, I took over them so easy last time but the might of toughned up since I was last there but blood will be spilled." meowed Sol as he slid his claws into the rock he is sitting on. _HE'S GOING TO BREAK OUR PROMISE! Wait Stormfur, come back in a moon and see if he changed his mind. _After that thought I ran back to ShadowClan territory. _I hope Maplepaw doesn't get killed, wait I think I'm really in love. _I headed back to camp and when I saw Littlecloud I saw Maplepaw in front of me. I blinked and she was gone. _I think I really love Maplepaw._

Maplepaw POV  
2 weeks,3 weeks, 4 weeks and 5 weeks. Nothing. Snowpaw hasn't told anyone about me and Stormfur meeting at night and I don't know why, because she was so upset when she saw us together. I looked over to me but she just narrowed her eyes then walked away. I let out a sigh. She hasn't talk to me at all since she saw me and Stormfur together. I looked to see her talk to Moletail for a bit then sat down and shared a mouse with him. _Does she like like Moletail? _I shook the thought away and headed over to Dewfur who was talking to his brother Swiftpelt **(yes they got their warrior names with Seedfur and Lilyheart inbewteen the 5 week time space ;D)**.  
"Hey Dewfur." I meowed as Swiftpelt whispered something to Dewfur then Dewfur slapped him which made Swiftpelt leave.  
"Hey Maplepaw, I can't wait til your a warrior! 'Cause I hear you'll be having your warrior assiment soon!" meowed Dewfur as he streched a huge smile across his face. I looked over to Snowpaw and I sighed as she looked away from.  
"You ok?" asked Dewfur he stopped smiling and wrapped his tail around me.  
"Well as fine as you can be when one of your best friends hates you." I sighed as I looked away from Dewfur's worried face.  
"I'm sorry to hear about that, but if you don't me asking why is she so mad at you?" asked Dewfur. _What should I say, I can't say the real reason...  
_"I don't know, it's making me more sad that I can't really apoligize." I lied. He licked my cheek. I saw Snowpaw look over at me and let out a small smile. I saw Hazeltail and the rest of my friends mentors come out of Bramblestar's den and Leafpool walked over to me.  
"Sorry to interuppt but I bring good news! Tomorrow morning you'll have your warrior assiment!" meowed Leafpool as Dewfur licked my check in a form of "congraulations."  
"Yes." I meowed as Leafpool walked over to Squirrelflight.  
"Well I guess you should plenty of sleep tonight, man we'll have to have 4 warrior dens to fit everyone by next week at this rate!" meowed Dewfur as he got up and looked at me. Then I heard a ear splitting yowl from the entrance of camp. All of the cats in camp turned towards the dource of the yowl to see Ivypool holding a blood covered Firepaw and Birchfall holding Graystripe who was in a blood covered mess.  
"GRAYSTRIPE!" cried out Millie as she pushed through the crowd to get to her mate. I saw Bramblestar come out of den and walk over to the blood covered cats.  
"What happened Ivypool?" asked Bramblestar as he watched Millie crying on her mate's shoulder.  
"We were on a hunting patrol near the Shadowclan border and we decided to split in 2 gruops and after a bit we heard them screaming and we found them passed out like this." choked out Ivypool as she put down her only son.  
"JAYFEATHER!" yolwed Bramblestar as Jyfeather came out and put his paw on both of the toms chest.  
"I'm sorry, their is nothing I can do." whispered Jayfeather and his eyes started to water up clearly remembering Hollyleaf's death.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!?" yolwed Millie.  
"They are with StarClan now. I'm sorry but they're dead." replied Jayfeather as he stepped away from the bodies. I started to hear cats saying Shadowclan murdered them _StarClan please let it be someone but Stormfur's clan! _I walked up to Firepaw's body to see a bloody darken in circle with lines coming out of the wound. _What the?  
_"What you looking at Maplepaw?" asked Spottedpaw as she looked at the wound and gasped. I saw the clan turned their heads towards us and Bramblestar came up to Firepaw to see the wound on him then looked at Graystripe's shoulder to see the same wound. I looked at the rest of the gang and we all ran to the back of the nushury.  
"DANG IT, IT'S SO TIGHT!" complianed Snowpaw as she squeezed behind the nushury.  
"Who do think the murder is?" I asked.  
"Well, the murder gave us a clue, a dark sun." meowed Rosepaw as she started to think. _Dark sun, a dark sun...  
_"The Dark Forest!" meowed Spottedpaw.  
"No, I mean they wouldn't attack only moons after we destoried them! What does a dark sun remind you of?" I asked.  
"Maybe it's a new threat, like a cat named Dark Sun or something!" replied Goldenpaw.  
"A DARK MOON! Remember the book Elispe, who told the clans about the elispe?" asked Snowpaw after about 5 minutes.  
"Sol, but I don't think _HE'S_ the murder, I mean Sol would persuade someone to do his dirty work." I replied.  
"When darkness returns, lots changed since he last showed up, he could have murdered Firepaw and Graystripe." whispered Rosepaw. I closed my eyes, wanting to see the murder and to my luck fate was on my side.  
_"Good Firepaw-" meowed Graystripe to be interupped by voices. They walked towards the sorce of the noise and saw Sol on a rock wearing a dog tooth nectlace. BLOODCLAN!  
"I can't believe we convinced that Shadowclan cat to be our spy, telling us all about the 5!" cheered Sol. A black cat with a orange front foot was infront of him.  
"I told you that Stormfur was weak, he believed you wouldn't attack his precius clan if he would pretended to be in love with that Maplepaw." rasped the black tom. What, Stromfur is working for evil!  
"STOP WHAT YOUR DOING!" yolwed Graystripe as he walked up to Sol. I heard Sol hiss and jump and Graystripe and bite down on his windpipe, killing him. Sol looked at Firepaw trying to ran away but the black tom jumped on Firepaw and killed him.  
"Quick Orangefoot, let's make our mark." growled Sol as he started to make the dark sun wound on Graystripe's shoulder.  
_"Maplepaw!" meowed Snowpaw as she prodded me with her paw.  
" I KNOW WHO THE MURDER IS!" I yolwed as I ran out to the clearing and ran over to Jayfeather and Lionblaze who were talking about how could of murdered Firepaw and Graystripe.  
"I know who the murder is!" I meowed.  
"How do you know?" asked Lionblaze but I gave him the "think you dumb mouse-brain!" look and then he understood.  
"Who is it!" asked Jayfeather.  
"SOL!" i yolwed on the top of my lungs.  
"Sol?" asked Squirrelflight as she walked towards us.  
"Yes, I'm postive, I mean a dark sun?" I replied as the clan strated to talk among themself. I saw Bramblestar come up to Squirrelflight and whispered something in her ear then nodded then Bramblestar jumped onto the High Ledge.  
"All cats old enough old enough to actch their own prey, come under the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" yolwed Bramblestar. We all gathered around the High Ledge.  
"As clan leader, I see no reason then not give Maplepaw,Snowpaw,Rosepaw,Goldenpaw and Spottedpaw their warrior names for kinda giving a hint about the murder by finding the marking." meowed Bramblestar but I could tell he knew about the prophecy.  
"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these appentices. They have learned hard to learn the ways of your code and I commend them warriors in their turns," contiuned Bramblestar.  
"Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Bramblestar.  
"Yes!" I replied. I can't believe I'm becoming a Warrior!  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Maplepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Mapleleaf. StarClan honors your wisedom and strenth and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." meowed Bramblestar. I looked at Bumblestripe and Dovewing to see them smiling at me.  
"Snowpaw do you promise to-" meowed Bramblestar. **(My mouth really hurts, blame spacers, and I'm 2 tired to write the same thing like 3 more times! ;D)  
**"Mapleleaf, Snowshine,Roseheart,Spottedfire, and Goldenbreeze." chanted the clan. I lifted my head in pride, _now this moment is every warrior fan's dream come true!_

* * *

I looked at the almost full moon in the sky. I let myself grow a smile on my face. But that happiness went away when I remembered that I was supposed to meet Stormfur tonight. I frowned. We were in the clearing having our warrior vigil. I looked at Spottedfire who was breathing heavly because she's usally the chatter boxof the bunch, but for me this was really easy because I remebered on my first day of school when I first moved to town and I didn't talk the whole day until I meet Jessica who indroduced me to my now BFFs! I looked at the twinkling strs now knowing that Graystripe and his appentice Firepaw are now there. _He was so young! _I sighed and looked towards Shadowclan territory knowing Stormfur is probaly waiting for me. I felt Snowshine's eyes burning in my skin telling me to think about something else. I look back at the stars. _Fire, speckled fire, was Firepaw part of the prophecy, no I think it meant Spottedfire's name._ I looked at a shooting star going towards the Tribe of Rushing Water. I closed my eyes and made a wish. I wish that I have a true warrior expience! I opened my eyes to see the star was gone. _Dang that was fast! Maybe I'm going to have my dream come true, but hopefully it's not going to be like Leafpool... Dang it. _I looked over to the Warrior's den to see Leafpool curled up by herself. I want the morning to come...

* * *

Rosepaw POV  
We were walking to the Gathering and I as so exiced. I looked at Mapleleaf as we crossed the tree-bridge as she was looking at a Stormfur, the Shadowclan medicine cat. _Why the heck is she staring at him, well I shouldn't get in her buissness. _I sat down next to Snowshine and Goldenbreeze.  
"Why the heck does Mapleleaf like _Stormfur_." hissed Snowshine.  
"Like Stormfur?" I asked, I could tell Snowshine was hiding something because she's the worst lyier in the world and she hadn't talk to Mapleleaf for weeks.  
"Can I tell you guys something?" asked Snowshine to a barely heard whisper. Me and Goldenbreeze noded our heads in reply.  
"K, the reason why I won't talk to Mapleleaf is-" started Snowshine only to be interupped by Bramblestar yolw to Start the Gathering.  
Thundercaln is doing wel, we got 5 new warriors, Mapleleaf,Snowshine,Roseheart,Goldenbreeze and Spottedfire." meowed Bramblestar as the clns started to chant our names. As the leaders contiuned their news I looked at Snowshine.  
"Well, Mapleleaf has been meeting with Stormfur every couple of nights, saying she loves him." whispered Snowshine. What! I looked at Mapleleaf as she sat next to Spottedfire but she was looking at Stormfur.  
"What!?" whispered Goldenbreeze. I contiuned to look at Mapleleaf.  
"Let's make Mapleleaf break-up with Stormfur in her own time." I whispered.  
"What, we're supposed to look after each-other! I mean I don't her like Leafpool, I would like if she liked Dewfur instead because it's obvius that he likes her!" whispered Snowshine.  
"I think Roseheart's right." whispered Goldenbreeze.  
'You're both mouse-brains but call me 1 too when I say that we should." replied Snowshine. I looked at Mapleleaf as she walked towards us.  
"Hey guys, what you talking about?" asked Mapleleaf as she sat next to me.  
"Nothing." we all replied in unison.

* * *

5 days later when Mapleleaf meets Stormfur... Sorry I'm skipping time a lot because I have a plot but I don't know what to do between the time. D:  
Mapleleaf POV  
I ran towards Stormfur, feeling happiness spread through-out my whole body. I rubbed my muzzle agianest his.  
"Mapleleaf, I have to tell you something in the morning that might not make you happy, so let's have some fun." meowed Stormfur.  
"K?" I replied.  
"Race you to that tree Mapleslow." moewed Stormfur as he returned to his normal self and ran to the tree we raced to always.  
"Hay!" I yolwed as I raced after him and was next to him.  
"Tie." panted out Stormfur.  
"I love you, you know that right?" I asked.  
"With all my heart, no code can seperate us." meowed Stormfur as he entwined his tail with mine's and licked my cheeck. I felt a smile strech across my face and we walked over to our nest and we curled up.  
"Love you." mumbered Stormfur.  
"Love you too." I mumbered as we fell asleep. I woke up to see Stormfur looking at the stars as they disappered. I walked up next to him and sat down.  
"You wanted to tell you something?" I meowed making him look at me.  
"Yes, ok you need to run away." meowed Stormfur,  
"What?!" I asked clearly confused.  
"Get your loved ones and get away from the lake! Darkness is coming and it's going to kill you!" meowed Stormfur.  
"So you want me to just give up when darkness is coming! How do you know thsi!?" I yolwed as I got up and walked away from him.  
"I first when were appentices I was spying for this cat, pretending I was in love with you-" started Stormfur but then I remember what Orangefoot said about Stormfur and now I'm angry.  
"So your saying that you don't love me! You know what if darkness is coming I should be protecting my clan not scrurring away like a mouse! I should I known better than to love a _ShadowClan tom!_" I yolwed as I ran back to camp ignoring his pleas saying he really loves me. I ran into the bramble barrier, not caring if I look like an idiot. I go into my nest and started to cry. Why did I love him if he doesn't love me back. I looked at Dewfur. _Maybe I can love Dewfur, since so many cats say I love him already. _But my heart told me that I would never love him and that I'll only like him as a friend but I fell asleep enjoying the peace.  
**Super long! I know! Sorry if it's really crappy because my mouth hurts and u tend not to write ur best when ur contestly crying of pain. D': But tell me what u think abou Stormfur's and Mapleleaf's break-up but remember Mapleleaf's wish... But anyway tel me what u think about the plot and CINDERSTAR377 CAME UP WITH GOLDENBREEZE'S WARRIOR NAME FOR WINNING MY CONTEST! and PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 9: Finale

Stormfur POV  
I headed over to where Sol lived with his "posie". I saw him talking to Orangefoot. I jumped onto the rock and clawed at Sol's face. _I HATE HIM! He's the reason why I broke both me and Mapleleaf's heart!  
_"What the heck are you doing!" asked Sol as he flinged me agianest a tree. I got up and clawed at Sol agian, anger plussing through my body.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK OUR PROMISE!" I yolwed.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sol in his "innocent" voice.  
"I over-heard you and Orangefoot say your going to attack ShadowClan!" I yolwed.  
"I'm going to let you live, but all these will cause you to lose something to you!" meowed Sol as I backed away from him.  
"You wouldn't dare!" I growled.  
"I already killed 2 of Mapleleaf's clanmates, and now it's your turn." growled Sol. After he said that I ran back to camp to see all my clanmates gathered around a body in the center of camp. _No..._ I looked at the body to see Littlecloud covered in blood and had a dark sun wound on his neck. Before thinking I ran out of camp and collused, struckened with grief. I closed my eyes and when I opened them agian I saw myself in StarClan's hunting grounds.  
_"Hello Stormfur, you've broken the Warrior code, but that's not why I died. I needed to die because you need to know of a prophecy." meowed Littlecloud.  
"Do you mean that I meet with Mapleleaf every couple of night?" I asked.  
"No, it's because she's going to have kits in a couple moons, your kits." meowed Littlecloud.  
"What!? She's only been a warrior for about a moon!" I replied.  
"It's to fulfill the prophecy, When darkness returns once more, the golden rays of the sun, speckled fire, and the glowing snow will bring light on the rose's leaf, but when the leaf is crushed the thundering storm will save the leaf." meowed Littlecloud.  
"What, no don't leave me!" I yolwed as he faded away from me. I flop on the ground and started to cry. I heard Mapleleaf's words in my ears "I knew I shouldn't of loved a ShadowClan tom!" "I can't believe you don't even love me!" I saw her angry face in front of me as I looked around me to see only her.  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I kept yolwing but she kept yolwing the words in my ears._  
I woke up in some crushed up pine cones. I looked at the sky to see the sun rising upon the lake. I looked to ThunderClan territory, Mapleleaf's home. I knew what I have to do. I started running to ThunderClan territory, I need to warn Mapleleaf about Sol.

Mapleleaf POV  
I looked at Leafpool as she picked up a mouse and went over to give it to Sandstorm. I looked at Dewfur, I wish I could love him instead of Stormfur who doesn't even love me, Snowshine was right. I saw Snowshine come up next to me.  
"Yeah, you ok?" asked Snowshine.  
"No I'm not!" I replied as I ran into the forest crying. I could hear Snowshine running after me but I finally stopped at the Two-leg nest where I saw Jayfeather picking up some catmint. I saw him look up at me and shurg. I went into a bush and hide there. I saw Snowshine come and Jayfeather left but before he left he whispered something to Snowshine then walked away. I saw a form running towards me. I then saw Stormfur in front of me.  
"Mapleleaf, I know you don't like me, but-" started Stormfur but I got up and digged my claws in the ground and growled.  
"I HATE YOU, GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yolwed.  
"But, Mapleleaf I have stuff you really need to know-" meowed Stormfur but I didn't pay attiantion.  
"I DON'T CARE, I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU CAUSE MY HEART TO BREAK!" I yolwed. I saw Stormfur's blue eyes start to water up, I wanted to comfort him by saying I loved him, but I then remembered what he did to me and anger filled my body agian.  
"I love you, you know that Mapleleaf." cried Stormfur.  
"NO YOU DON'T! I HATE YOU! I SHOULD KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRUST A SHADOWCLAN TOM!" I yolwed which pratically made Stormfur try to tell me he loved me but I ingored them.  
"Stormfur, if it's really important you can tell me." meowed Snowshine as she went up to Stormfur and lead him to the 2-leg nest. Snowshine made sure he was inside then stomped towards me. _Oh great, a lecture from Snowshine...  
_"Mapleleaf, he loves you! I thought that breaking up was a good idea, but you shouldn't try to murder him with words!" hissed Snowshine.  
"He doesn't love me! He betrayed me!" I growled.  
"You know what, I'm not going to even bother trying to talk to you, just go by the and cool off and I'll come to you later." sighed Snowshine as she walked into the 2-leg nest. I sighed and went to the lake. I sat by the shore and started to cry. _WHY WHY!_

Snowshine POV  
I sat down next to Stormfur as he stared at a maple leaf and was crying.  
"So, what did you want to tell Mapleleaf besides the fact Sol is a murder?" I asked. I saw Stormfur look at me.  
"How do you know about Sol?" asked Stormfur,  
"Because he killed Graystripe and Firepaw." I replied.  
"Well, I wanted to tell her that 1 I really do love her and 2 I got a message from StarClan." meowed Stormfur.  
"What was the sign from Starclan?" I asked as Stormfur looked towards the lake then back at me.  
"That part of a prophecy is that Mapleleaf is that Mapleleaf has to be my mate." started Stormfur.  
"But you were." I meowed.  
"But the thing is they told me she is going to have my kits." mumbered Stormfur.  
"What?" I asked.  
"She's going to have my kits in a couple moons." meowed Stormfur.  
"How is that going to fulfill the prophecy!?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but Littlecloud gave me a new one, and yes Litlecloud died yesterday." meowed Stormfur.  
"What is the new prophecy?" I asked.  
"When darkness returns once more, the golden rays of the sun, speckled fire, and the glowing snow will bring light on the rose's leaf, but when the leaf is crushed the thundering storm will save the leaf." meowed Stormfur.  
"I wonder wat that means, but Stormfur go back to your clan before they wonder where you are k." I meowed as Stormfur walked at the nest and headed over to Shadowclan territory. I headed over to the lake to see Jayfeather talking to Mapleleaf. _O boy, they don't go well together.  
_"What are you doing out of camp?!" asked Jayfeather.  
"Can I have some freedom!?" hissed Mapleleaf.  
"A MURDER is on the lose!" growled Jayfeather.  
"Hello, Jayfeather I got her now, ok." I meowed as I pushed Jayfeather in the direction to camp.  
"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" hissed Jayfeather.  
"Yeah yeah..." I meowed as he left and I sat down next to Mapleleaf.  
"I just talked to Stormfur." I meowed.  
"I don't what I feel, I love Stormfur, and then I hate him for betraying me and I'm trying to love with Dewfur, but I just can't!" Mapleleaf chocked out.  
"Listen Mapleleaf, he told me he loves you with all his heart." I meowed.  
"No he doesn't, if he did he wouldn't of broken my heart." cried out Mapleleaf as she started crying and I put my tail on her shoulder.  
"He didn't mean to." I replied. _Man only a couple of days ago I would of killed myself if I said_ that!  
"The battle with Sol can be any day, I need to stay strong." meowed Mapleleaf after a couple of minutes of crying.  
"Ok, let's go catch some prey so Jayfeather won't kill us for doing nothing." I meowed as Mapleleaf let out a small laugh and smiled as we started hunting.

* * *

Mapleleaf POV 2 moons after her fight with Stormfur.  
I sat in the nurshury and stared at the floor. A moon ago Jayfeather told me I was expecting kits and I knew they were Stormfur's because I don't love Dewfur beacuse that what everyone thinks the father is. I'm sad because know I can't really forget Stormfur when I have _his_ kits. I left the nurshury and everyone started talking about how Dewfur is the father. I grabbed some prey and went back into the nurshury. I saw Daisy come over to me.  
"How you doing?" asked Daisy.  
"Not good." I meowed.  
"Why not?" asked Daisy as her kits came in the den but she shooed then outside and sat down next to me.  
"Kits." I mubered.  
"It's ok, I remembered I was scared when I had my first lilter that I wouldn't be a good mother, but I know your going to be a graet mother." comforted Daisy.  
"Thanks Daisy." I mumbered as she went back outside with her kits. I watched as Snowshine came in and sat down next to me.  
"How are you?" asked Snowshine.  
"Not good, I just can't believe I'm trying to get over Stormfur but now I'm going to have his kit!" I mumbered.  
"We can't do anything now. But you don't have to worry about people asking who the father is, because the clan think they're Dewfur's!" meowed Snowshine.  
"But what about Dewfur! He knows we arn't mates!" I meowed.  
"He started the rumor." meowed Snowshine. _What does that mean Dewfur really loves me!  
_"Ok, man, I hope Sol doesn't attack now, I mean I can't fight!" I meowed. Snowshine put her tail on my shoulder, calming me down.  
"Don't worry, we're here, you have a whole clan that'll protect you." comforted Snowshine.  
"But I'm supposed to fight, remember the prophecy!" I meowed.  
"I'm sure somehow you can still fulfill the prophecy." Snowshine meowed pitifully. I don't her pity because that doesn't make all the problems in the world go away.  
"Well, I'm needed on a hunting patrol, bye." meowed Snowshine as she left the den. I went to sleep, and wake up to see I'm a human agian.

* * *

Mapleleaf POV: a moon later... **(I'm really sorry 'bout all the skiping, I really want to skip to the action! Like the battle! ;D)**

I looked at my 4 kits. Hollykit, a REALLY dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, then Skykit a silver tabby she-cat with Stormfur's blue eyes, Fawnkit a pale ginger tabby with amber eyes then Oakkit a brown tabby tom with pale brown eyes. I looked ouside to see a gray tabby run into camp. STORMFUR! I saw him run to Bramblestar and tell him something.  
"WARRIORS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" yolwed Bramblestar as on cue Sol and a bunch of other cats ran into cats and started fighting. I saw Stormfur run to me.  
"What are you doing here!?" I asked.  
"Well, 1st off to protect you and your clan from Sol and 2, don't you think I'll like to our kits." meowed Stormfur.  
"I don't need you." I replied as I protected with kits with my tail to stop their wimpering. I saw bodies falling to the ground and blood falling on the groud.  
"I NEED TO FIGHT!" I yolwed as I try to get out of the nushury but Stormfur stopped me.  
"No, I'll protect you! You need to stay with the kits., besides ShadowClan will be coming soon." replied Stormfur as he made me lay down agian.  
"Well well. The mighty one has kits, ready to die princess?" rasped Sol as he walked towards me.  
"You won't lay a paw on her or my kits when I'll here." yolwed Stormfur.  
"Didn't want to do thsi, but I see no other option." rasped Sol as he lunged on top of Stormfur. Stormfur shook Sol off but Sol clawed his face and Stormfur fell to the ground.  
"STORMFUR!" I yolwed as Sol bite into Stormfur's windpipe. "NO!" I went to Stormfur's body and he's on the vrge of dieing.  
"Stormfur, I'm sorry, I-" I chocked out.  
"love you too. Bye." whispered Stormfur as he took his last breath.  
"YOU!" I yolwed as I jumped on Sol's back and clawed it but Sol shook me off and I landed agaianest the Nushury wall.  
"Not so mighty now are you?" asked Sol as he approched me, about to kill me.  
"NO YOU WON'T!" yolwed Goldenbreeze used her speed and clawed at Sol's face then I ran up to him and bite down on my neck.  
"I'll be back, you'll die..." rasped Sol as he died and blood spread through-out the floor. Goldenflower went over and comforted my kits and I walked out into the clearing. Bodies on the floor.  
"SOL IS DEAD!" I yolwed on the top of my lungs and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
"Sol is dead." I repeated. Then I saw Sol's followers run out camp like a lost kit looking for their mother.  
"Where is Stormfur?" asked a small she-cat appentice who has dark ginger tabby fur with bright amber eyes.  
"Stormfur is dead." meowed Goldenbreeze. I heard chatting about he hadn't even trained an appentice yet. I ran into the den to hear my kits cry but I ignored them and went over to Stormfur's body. I looked up to see a raelly ale tortseshell cat with amber eyes.  
"Spottedleaf?" I asked as she nodded.  
"You have the power to heal, heal." meowed Spottedleaf as she faded away. I put my paw on Stormfur's neck. Heal Heal. I suddenly see darkness engulf my vision and I felt myself hit the floor.

* * *

I woke up to see myself in the medicne cat's den when I see Snowshine organizeing herbs.  
"Snowshine?" I asked as she turned towards me.  
"Yes." replied Snowshine.  
"How long have I been alsleep? Also what are you doing in the medicine cat's den and 3 where is Stormfur?" I asked.  
"2 days, Moletail died and I decided I already know most of the herbs from reading warriors about 20 times and over there." replied Snowshine as she pointed to where asleep Stormfur is. I got upand looked at the cuts on his throat.  
"Why isn't he awoke yet?" I asked worry in my voice as I put my paw on his chest amking sure he is breathing.  
"It's just because he lost lots of blood, don't worry he should wake up in any minute now." meowed Snowshine as she sat down next to me.  
"Are you becoming a medicine cat because you can't stand the fact Moletail is dead." I meowed. I saw Snowshine look at me and nodd. This like her character Snowshine's story, she falls in love when a warrior but he died protecting her in battle and was so sad that she beacme a medicne cat so she might be able to see him in Starclan. I soon se Stormfur open his eyes and I lick him on the check and layed down next to him.  
"So do you forgive me?" asked Stormfur.  
'Yes, and I love you with all my heart." I replied.  
"I will train my appentice then I want to join Thunderclan so I can be with you." replied Stormfur. I nuzzle my muzzle agianest his and purred. Maybe their are happily ever afters.  
**I'm done! Sorry this was a short story and I had things I wanted to add but I just want to start a new story, but I'll put up a epiloge soon. PEACE!**


	9. Epiloge

Blank's POV  
Mapleleaf and Stormfur made up and Stormfur trained his appentice, Sunfur, then he joined Thunderclan as a warrior so he could be with his love, Mapleleaf. Dewfur died soon after the battle because of deep wounds, and the whole clan grieved his death. The only threats know are passing loners and rodges from Sol's pack. Snowshine know became a full medicine cat with Jayfeather because she loved Moletail with a passion but he also died, and she just thought that becoming a medicne cat was the only way. Fawnpaw,Oakpaw,Hollypaw and Skypaw are appentices and they know about their parents how they broke the warrior code, but they shouldn't do it. Eventally Roseheart went into the nurshury expecting Swiftpelt's kits a moon ago. Now the battles are over, but I think not, I'll be their though, helping Mapleleaf and hopely has a peacful death. Now run along and enjoy life and not hear from a nothing, double dead Spottedleaf.  
**THE END! I'm sorry, I want to do something new now and I coudn't think of anything else to do. ;( But I want u guys to give me ideas on what to write next! ;D Do u want me write about my clan or something else! ;D PEACE!**


	10. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**Fans, please read this! This story was trash and I'm now working on a sequel to this book (I now named this new siers "Darkness and Light") called Holding Out For A Hero! It takes place 15 years after the 2nd Great Battle and it circles around Sunpaw and Rainpaw. So guys, I'm begging you guys, READ IT! It's rated T for canniablism. So here is a segament from the new book (It's going to be posted in like chapter 10ish) :**

I looked around me. Flowers surronded the meadow and the green grass was softer than moss, but it was pitch black out and I couldn't help but be scared.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked, my voice trembling. Then in the horizon I saw a form pop out from tall grass. As the cat approached, I could see it more clearly. It had dark brown tabby fur with a splash of white across his (I'm guessing) chest. Then his eyes. They were ice blue and glowed in the night.

"I'm here." the cat meowed as he glided up to be. I felt myself tremble in fear of just seeing him.

"Wh- wh- who ar-r-r-re y-o-o-u?" I stummbered as he circled around me slowly.

"I'm Hawkfrost, your guardian." He rasped.


End file.
